Sample preparation and injection devices, called autosamplers, are known for chromatographs, in particular gas chromatographs. These autosamplers comprise a holding arm which can be moved in three mutually perpendicular directions for a holder of a sampler. Autosamplers of this type are designed for a predetermined, simple sequence, for example sampling by means of a syringe from a vial and discharging the sample into a sample discharge system of an analytical instrument, and a type of samplers provided for this sequence, for example syringes of a specific size. They can neither be used flexibly nor used for other types of samplers without manual conversion. In order to permit a more complicated sequence, it is known to arrange two autosamplers one above the other, each of which is then used for a predetermined programme sequence. However, this is firstly complicated and secondly substantially more complex in terms of the programme sequence. Arrangements of this type are also restricted to two autosamplers and therefore also to two types of samplers, because of the necessary lifting heights.